A Challenge! You Could Be a Winner
category:MissionsCategory:A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Missions de:Mog-Zock Ultra Map of the Northlands Area | level = 75 | title = | reward = Mega Bonanza Kupon | items = Trivia Challenge Kupon | repeatable = Yes | parent = | children = | previous = Joy! Summoned to a Fabulous Fete | next = Smash! A Malevolent Menace | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough Note: As of the March 2010 update, you can now purchase the Mega Bonanza Kupon key item from Squintrox Dryeyes in Port Jeuno instead of solving this puzzle, provided you have already beaten A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Part 1: Castle Zvahl Baileys *Check the Shadowy Pillar located on the first pillar on your right just past Switchstix, you will be greeted by a Stooge Moogle, who will send you out for a Gauntlet Challenge Kupon in the Xarcabard Trivia Challenge. *Head to Beaucedine Glacier for the next part of the mission. Part 2: Beaucedine Glacier *In Beaucedine Glacier, examine the Lonely Evergreen at (G-7 centre) for a cutscene. **If you zone after examining the Lonely Evergreen, you need to examine it again before talking to the Goblin Grenadier. *Speak to the Goblin Grenadier by the outpost at (H-8/H-9). **Note: You MUST have the Map of the Northlands Area to talk to the Goblin Grenadier. *Spread out between (G-8), (G-9), (H-8) and (H-9) are 6 Pips, they are named Northwestern Pip, Northeastern Pip, Eastern Pip, Western Pip, Southeastern Pip, Southwestern Pip. Once you click on them a random NPC elemental will appear and mark the element and location on your map, no fighting is involved. **SW and SE are down the ramp. W, E and NE are near the outpost. NW is up the ramp near Nue spawn. (Checking the map with the other 5 pips makes the position obvious.) *Once you have checked at least (???) pips head back to the Goblin Grenadier. SOLVING THE PUZZLE: In order to find the right number, you must look at the 6 elemental days of the week (or use less, and take the hints offered by the Goblin Grenadier) on your map that you obtained through checking the pips. Then, you need to draw an imaginary line between the pips which represent the Vana'diel days of the week. To determine which lines to "draw" and where to draw them, you need to know the Vana'diel days of the week in their correct order. (Fire - Earth - Water - Wind - Ice - Lightning - Light - Dark - Fire - etc.) Knowing this information, you then need to "draw" your lines connecting the pips whos elements would be next to each other in the Vana'diel week. For example, if your "Eastern pip" is Ice and your "Western pip" is wind, then you will "draw" a line between them because Iceday and Windday are next to each other in the week (Iceday comes after Windday). Continue to do this with all of your pips, but be sure to only make vertical and horizontal lines, no diagonal lines. Once you've made all possible connections among your 6 pips, look at all of the lines that you've made as a whole and see what number it forms (as if looking at the numbers on a digital watch). This number will be your answer to the puzzle. Example: Your "Western pip" is light, and your "Eastern pip" is dark, you draw a line between these 2. Your "northeastern pip" and your "Southeastern pip" are both Fire, since they are right above and below the "Eastern pip" which is dark, you draw a line connecting the 3. Then your "Northwestern pip" and "Southwestern pip" are both earth, you connect these to the fire pips (the "Northwestern pip" with the "Northeastern pip" and the "Southeastern pip" to the "Southwestern pip" since you cannot go diagonal. With the lines made, you will be left with the image of a "3" *You may guess the number having checked fewer than all of the pips, but it will take a combination of several pips plus hints from the Goblin to narrow the possible answers down to only one if not all were checked. **You can receive two hints from the Goblin as to what number to choose. These hints are not necessary if you have checked all six pips (see tips below). **The number can be 0 - 9, but you only get one chance to open the chest. **Imagine the map markings as a number on an digital clock; if the days of the week between 2 dots are days that are next to each other (Fire>Earth>Water>Wind>Ice>Lightning>Light>Dark>Fire) draw a line between those dots. The resulting number is the number that opens the chest. Draw only horizontal or vertical lines. Do not connect diagonal elements. **A pip can connect to several other pips (Fire << Dark >> Fire), and several pips can connect to one pip (Fire >> Earth << Fire). (This is how numbers 0, 6, 8 and 9 are formed.) **Easykiller of Ramuh wrote a javascript app to solve this, you can find it here: http://www.guildportal.com/Guild.aspx?GuildID=295979&TabID=2481306&ForumID=1383578&TopicID=8407270 *You receive the Pocket Mogbomb key item if you answer correctly, which is required to advance to the next part. *Also as a "reward" for finding the right number he will give you flee effect with time varying on how many hints you required for this, This flee effect will overwritte quickness effect from equip such as Sprinter's Shoes. **It appears that the less hints you take, the longer the Flee effect will last. One hint given received a 3 minute flee effect while no hints will grant 5 minutes. *Head back to the Lonely Evergreen and your Pocket Mogbomb will be exchanged for a Trivia Challenge Kupon. You will then be told to go back to Xarcabard. Part 3: Xarcabard *Go to the (G-8/H-8) area and located behind each of the demon staircase-platform will be an 'option'. Click on either option 1, option 2, or option 3 to start the second part, which is a Question & Answer mini-game. **Check out the locations of all 3 Options first, before you click one. (Option 1(H-8) is west, Option 2(G-9) is south and Option 3(G-8) is west. They form a triangle pointing south.) *The questions are multiple choice and can range from What is your attack multiplied by your defense? to How many times have you entered your Mog House?. **For example, if you were asked How many alliances have you joined? You would be told If you think it is 6, go to Option 2. If you think it is 12, go to Option 3. Pick what you think is the correct answer by traveling to the appropriate Option and clicking it. You will fail if you answer incorrectly or take over 3 minutes to answer the question. This should be enough for you to have a chance to look at your menus and calculate your answer. **Depending on the questions asked, you may have to do this multiple times. Record the correct answers to questions which aren't easily calculated in order to make this part less frustrating. *'The correct answers follow a simple mathematical pattern. If the highest number is double the lowest number (within 1 digit), then the highest number is the correct answer. However, if the highest number is only 1.5x the lowest number, the lowest number is correct. If you still can not figure it out, Mdawg from Sylph has a simple javascript application located here : Moogle Festival Quiz Calculator ** Ignore the negative sign if your values are negative when determining which value is higher or lower. Examples: -Total number of foes you've felled is: __?__ or __?__. -Total number of time you'be been incapacitated is: __?__ or __?__. -Total times partied (xp or otherwise)is: __?__ or __?__. -Total times allianced is __?__ or __?__. -Total (highest) elemental resistance is: __?__ or __?__ -Total (sum) of jobs leveled is: __?__ or __?__. *Answer 3 questions in a row correctly to be awarded the Gauntlet Challenge Kupon. Part 4: Castle Zvahl Baileys *Head back to Castle Zvahl Baileys and click again on the ''Shadowy Pillar. If you accept the challenge, you will be told to find the "Flames of Fate". You then have 8 minutes to run to (G-8) on the second map and click the flames at the Castle Zvahl Keep zone. Note: do not confuse this with the Torch stands and gate at (F-8) on the first map. Your level will be lowered to 1, and you will receive sneak, invisible and deodorize at the same time. *Sneak / Invisible / Deodorize effect implemented after accepting the terms can last up to five minutes, but may wear off sooner. ** It is suggested that you bring Silent Oil and Prism Powder in case they do wear off. ***Other people cannot cast Sneak and Invisible on you while you're doing this Mini-game. **No Experience Points are lost if you are KOed under the level restriction (Level 1). **Buffs (including Quickening and Flee) will not wear when you are level restricted. ***If you have Reraise up and lose the Sneak, Invisible, and Deoderant, you will have the option to raise up like normal but you will still be under the Level cap and you will surely aggro any mob in the recent vicinity (November 07, 2011) **Flee is not lost upon receiving the level cap status, and if you have Rogue's Poulaines on, you will still receive the extended duration of the ability. **If you are stuck and do not want to die, you can logoff to remove the level restriction effect! *If you need to restart the run for any reason: **Be sure to zone first before you examine the Shadowy Pillar. This will grant you a fresh timer. **Re-examining the Shadowy Pillar will grant a fresh Sneak / Deodorize / Invisible, but will not restart the timer. *It is possible to do in under 4 minutes without movement+. **Suggestion: Do a dry run to learn the way as level 75+ before starting this as level 1. **The shortest path is to jump down one of the wells (I used the NE one) to the bottom. Then take the stairs back up. *Check the Flames of Fate (G-8) next to the Castle Zvahl Keep zone to receive a Festival Souvenir Kupon. **Clicking the Flames of Fate will remove the level restriction and restore your HP and MP to full. ** Zoning into Castle Zvahl Keep without examining the Flames of Fate will require you to restart. **NOTE: If you just finished this part as BLU, you will need to set all your magic spells again. This is because as level 1 all your magic went away because of the level restriction. Part 5: Castle Zvahl Keep *Enter Castle Zvahl Keep. There is no level restriction beyond this point. *Click the Ominous Pillar to your left as you zone in. You will be asked to find a moogle somewhere in the keep. *Make your way inside the keep to the teleport platforms. In each of the rooms you get teleported into has a Craggy Pillar, click on it for a cutscene with a moogle. If it is the moogle you're looking for you will receive a Mega Bonanza Kupon. If it is not the correct moogle simply proceed to the next Craggy Pillar. :The correct Craggy Pillar can be found as far as the zone outside the Throne Room. Take the South path from where you warp in to reach it. *Here is how you find the Craggy Pillar: **1st Craggy Pillar: Go to teleportal on Map_3 H-8 (bottom left). **This will tele you to Map_3(I-7). 1st pillar is here. **2nd Craggy Pillar: Head south from the 1st pillar to go to teleportal on Map_3 H-8 (center). **This will tele you to Map_3 (I-9). 2nd pillar is here. **3rd Craggy Pillar: Head west from the 2nd pillar to go to teleportal on Map_3 H-9 **This will tele you to Map_3 (G-9). 3rd pillar is here. **4th Craggy Pillar: Head north from the 3rd pillar to go to the teleportal on Map_3 G-9 (upper right corner) **This will tele you to Map_4 (I-7). Go south to I-8 for 4th pillar *Once you receive the Mega Bonanza Kupon head to the Throne Room. *Click the Throne Room door for a Cutscene.